Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a target detecting device for avoiding a collision between a vehicle and a target, such as a pedestrian, captured by a sensor mounted to the vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technology is known in which targets, such as pedestrians and vehicles, present near a reference vehicle are detected using a millimeter-wave sensor. Among the detected targets, a target that satisfies a predetermined condition, such as the intensity of reflected waves from the target being a predetermined value or more, is selected. Information on the selected target is then outputted. The outputted target information is used in a process for avoiding collision between the target and the reference vehicle, such as applying a brake of the reference vehicle. (see Japanese registered patent JP-B-4313712).
In Japanese registered patent JP-B-4313712, another technology is disclosed that an image of the area surrounding the reference vehicle is captured using an image sensor. An image recognition process is then performed on the captured image using patterns of a predetermined target such as a pedestrian or a vehicle. A target is detected as a result. The result of the target detection is used in a process for avoiding collision between the target and the reference vehicle such as applying the brake of the reference vehicle.
In some instances, the reference vehicle meets a pedestrian who suddenly steps out from behind a stopped vehicle. To avoid collision with the pedestrian, the reference vehicle is required to detect the pedestrian while the pedestrian is still behind the stopped vehicle.
From the perspective of the reference vehicle, a portion (particularly the lower body) of the pedestrian positioned behind the stopped vehicle is hidden from view by the stopped vehicle. Therefore, the intensity of reflected waves from the pedestrian is weak. As a result, the pedestrian positioned behind the stopped vehicle is not selected as a target for which information to be outputted. In addition, the lower body of the pedestrian positioned behind the stopped vehicle is hidden by the stopped vehicle, only the upper body of the pedestrian appears in the image captured by the image sensor. In this instance, the pedestrian may not be detected even when the image recognition process is performed using patterns of the entire body of a pedestrian.
Hence a target detecting device is desired that can effectively detect a target including a pedestrian that is present behind a stopped vehicle.